Total Skylander Series
Total Skylander Series Total Skylander is a mix between Skylanders and Total Drama. This series is created by TotalSkylanderTV, and still makes these vids today! Take that knockoffs! History TotalSkylanderTV was bored and was tired of making Animated BFDI vids, so she was like "I'm gonna record my Skylanders and make it a Total Drama series... ish!" So she got to work! It was good at the time, 100 views (This was 2007, k?) So she made more! What came today was a massive success and was SO original! Not like Big Subs good, but you get the point. :P Here's a Timeline: 2007: TSTV Started 2011: Made 1st TotalSkylander Video 2012+: Made lots of TS vids. Total Skylander Island This was TSTV's 1st TS Series. The 1st Episode was SO bad that it was deleted to this day. The 2nd Episode thrives as the 1st Episode, but noobs can really point out the eliminated characters though. It also was the 1st appearance of The Rotting Pumpkin. Don't forget that the Camera Guy (Used 2 be CoolGuyDudeManDude) did a Magic Trick. The 3rd Episode was the 2nd debut of The Rotting Pumpkin, but the episode was soon deleted for the fact that the Camera Person accidentally recorded TSTV's face. The 4th Episode was an eating contest and the fact that Spyro died was crazy! Luckily, Zap and Chop Chop went back in time to save Spyro from drinking the Poison Drink. I episode 5, it's nothing special... Just Beyblades. And Episode 6 was the Final Episode of TSI where *SPOILER ALERT* Zap wins TSI. Elimination Chart 6th: | Prism Break | Episode 1 | 5th: | Stealth Elf | Episode 2 | 4th: | Whirlwind? | Episode 3 | 3rd: | Drill Sargent | Episode 4 | 2nd: | Stump Smash | Episode 5 | 1st: | Legendary Chop Chop | Episode 6 | Total Skylander Action Total Skylander Action was a sequel thingy to Total Skylander Island. These episodes are usually now Weekly instead of Monthly. This all was in the month of April. And the Double Trouble voice was rly terrible... so ya. Some episodes had music for everything! The 1st episode was on cliff jumping. This was the 1st Episode to make Whirlwind a "Barbie Girl". The 2nd Episode had an Easter Egg Hunt for an Easter Special, featuring Lightning Rod making his debut. In the 3rd Episode, this was the Debut of Slam Bam. So Slam Bam makes up a challenge. The fourth Episode had to do with cleaning up the Planet by throwing papers of their team color in the bin. The one who got the most paper thrown out was the winner. Cynder and Spyro were spotted by Zap during their love fest. The 5th Episode had to do with, you guessed it, cliff jumping. And the love of S+C was ruined by Zap. The 6th Episode had to do with surviving a song. It was the Barbie song, and Whirlwind won TSA. Elimination Chart 10th: | Hex | Team Drobot | Episode 1 | 9th: | Chop Chop | Team Drobot | Episode 2 | 8th: | Drobot | Team Drobot | Episode 3 | 7th: | Boomer | Team Drobot | Episode 4 | 6th: | Stump Smash | No Teams | Episode 5 | 5th: | Ghost Roaster | No Teams | Episode 5 | 4th: | Stealth Elf | No Teams | Episode 5 | 3rd: | Voodood "Mojo Jojo" | No Teams | Episode 5 | 2nd: | Zap | No Teams | Episode 5 | 1st: | Sonic Boom | No Teams | Episode 6 | Total Skylander World Tour Total Skylander World Tour was the 3rd season of the TS Series. These Episodes took place in rooms of TSTV's House. The 1st Episode took place in Japan, in which they had to fight a Goldfish Cracker Box... by throwing themselves at it, whoever KO-ed the box in the least amount of times won. In the 2nd Episode, They Go to Egypt. Not one, but TWO Debuts took place in this episode... Sparx and Sunburn. Spyro really missed Sparx, so from this day forth, even today, is co-hosting the TS Series. In the 3rd Episode, it took place in the Alps. The challenge was to survive the cold weather. If they can't take it, their team loses. Episode 4 was just a Wipeout thingy. Nothing Special. Except Total Drama Revenge of the Island came on at that time. And it's all just... Wipeout. Not impressive, but whatever! xD In the 5th Episode, it's snowed in the set of the TS Series, so they have cliff jumping... in the snow. :P Gee, I wonder when cliff jumping will end... In the final episode, it took place at the beach, and the Winner of TSWT was Camo, who got Mini Jawbreakers as a prize. Elimination Chart 15th: | Lightning Rod | Team Cynder | Episode 1 | 14th: | Voodood "Mojo Jojo" | Team Stump Smash | Episode 2 | 13th: | Kaos | Team Stump Smash | Episode 3 | 12th: | Winged Boots | No Teams | Episode 4 | 11th: | Ghost Roaster | No Teams | Episode 4 | 10th: | Sunburn | No Teams | Episode 4 | 9th: | Zap | No Teams | Episode 4 | 8th: | Stump Smash | No Teams | Episode 4 | 7th: | Blue Bash | No Teams | Episode 4 | 6th: | Legendary Trigger Happy | No Teams | Episode 5 | 5th: | Whirlwind | No Teams | Episode 5 | 4th: | Drobot | No Teams | Episode 5 | 3th: | Double Trouble | No Teams | Episode 5 | 2th: | Stealth Elf | No Teams | Episode 5 | 1th: | Cynder | No Teams | Episode 6 | Total Skylander Revenge of the Giants Total Skylander Revenge of the Giants was the 1st time the series was a bit choppy and short thanks to Google+... and this was the 1st of the TS Series where it was recorded on TSTV's iPod... Because her old camera was gone... The series only lasted 2 Episodes, and it stunk so BAD! It didn't connect to the Original TS Series at all, so barely any1 watched it. It was the least viewed TS Series, followed by TSWT with many dislikes. TSTV claims to be better in TSAS, and it will! In the 1st Episode, They do another cliff jumping (Lazy TSTV does it again :P) In the Last episode, they play an online game... And Swarm wins. Elimination Chart 4th: | Everyone but the three and Swarm | Team Mutant Spiders and Mumbles | Episode 1 | 3rd: | Eye Brawl | No Teams | Episode 2 | 2nd: | Ninjini | No Teams | Episode 2 | 1st: | Fright Rider | No Teams | Episode 2 | Total Skylander All Stars Total Skylander All Stars was a long awaited TS Series promised by TSTV. This took a year to get all the Swap Force Characters and put 'em into one epic series. It was released on October 1st, 2014, in the awaited Skylander Month. This is still an in-progress series, so this'll be updated constantly. In Episode 1, They have to guess a song. This was the finished project of TSAS in the 2013 range. TSTV says constantly that she needed a new camera because of the fact she can't upload directly from her iPod anymore. But she soon found a way... She ALWAYS DOES. Episode 2 is how Doom Stone, a New Yorker (Srsly, Doom Stone was bought from NYC...) has seen TSTV's videos and wants Spyro to go back to his old ways... Bad Music Quality, 10+ min long vids, and COMMERCIALS!! That's what TSWT and TSROTG lacked so much of! xD So the challenge is a quiz about TSTV herself... And MORE! So yup. With Doom Stone, TSTV will go back to it's routes. Elimination Chart 1st: | Dark Wash Buckler | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 2nd: | Warnado | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 3rd: | Zook | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 4th: | Boom Jet | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 5th: | Rip Tide | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 6th: | Grilla Drilla | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 7th: | Drobot | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 8th: | Jet Vac | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 9th: | Hoot Loop | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 10th: | Crusher | Mutant Kaos | Episode 1 | 11th: | Stink Bomb | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 12th: | Sprocket | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 13th: | Jade Fire Kraken | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 14th: | Gill Grunt | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 15th: | Flameslinger | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 16th: | Legendary Bash | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 17th: | Dark Ninja Stealth Elf | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 18th: | Thumpback | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | 19th: | Roller Brawl | Mutant Kaos | Episode 2 | ^^^^^^^ <--This won't be changed till the final Episode. Knockoffs What do you get when you cross a good series with popularity? Knockoffs. Ever since TSTV's TSI got rolling, there started to be knockoffs of the TS Series. Here's a list of nearly all of 'em: Total Drama Skylanders This series is one of the best knockoffs outta the knockoffs pile. It's made by Goboomy. The host for the 1st season he claims is Tree Rex and Jet Vac's host for the 2nd Season. He's got good emphasis and a good starting point... but did he delete the 1st season? TSTV Can't find it anywhere. He is creative with the title names when there's nothing rly to do like he did Total Drama Skylanders Cruise, which TSTV's gotta say, "It's good!" He's never updated TDS at all, and he does a LOT of Minecraft, he did make a new channel... oh. It's just BTD and stuff :P Yup. TDS isnt going anywhere until he gets his rep back... Total Skylanders Island This knockoff is what TSTV says "You know what? You can't just put an 's' on anything and expect it to be good!" It's decent... TSTV watched it... Theres music, yeah... but no Dubstep. It's 1st uploaded on 2013... the red flag that says "I'm a Knockoff!". the TS Series was uploaded on 2011-2012, so yup. 3rdly, the music is SO loud that you can't hear what they're saying! 4th, The box of shame? The Pit of Eternal Suffering sounds better than that! For the TS Series, it makes you feel bad for the Eliminated Skylanders! Next, she didn't put any effort into a Skylander's personality! That's the one mistake TSTV made with TSROTG! TSTV's trying not to be a mean critic or anything, but She can do better in Total Skylanders Action. Good luck! Total Skylander Island There are so many knockoffs of this copied name, so TSTV had to choose 1... SuperPaulieDannyBros! Woo! That's a mouthful! His is really good. He's closer to Goboomy's series than any1 TSTV's ever seen. She gives it a 9/10 for effort. And TSTV being the judge of Knockoffs, it's like she's the Creator of Flappy Bird Judging all the knockoffs bit by bit. She's watched it, and here's what she critiques: "The Personality of the Skylanders was Top Notch! Everything's Top Notch except for 1 thing... Why is Spyro the host? That's just straight up copying. But who cares anyways!" TSTV Hopes for a SPDB's TSI Episode 2. Good Luck! Good Luck Indeed! Commercials In the TS Series, there are short ads called Commercials. These commercials are added for comedy relief. There are so many Commercials! Here's the list: Penbu-This appeared a LOT on TSI, kinda 'cause of this: "And a baby and a poo poo and a diety wipe wipe!" Little Ceasers- This classic commercial is Whirlwind wanting Little Ceasers, but Sonic Boom says no since it's expensive. Soon Voodood comes in and says "We have an extra deal on Little Ceasers!" Sonic Boom gives all her money away, but Voodood replies: "Uh... You've gone broke...?" Then a hand comes in acting as a Pizza and the LC Mascot comes in and says "Pizza pizza... PIZZA PIZZA!!!" And the end happens. "It's a ____" Parodies-These consist of Parodies of AnimationEpic's commercial for II, and it's called: "It's a Ball". Soon the last one was "It's a plum!", and it was never heard again. TSTV might put in another "It's a ____" Commercial sometime in TSAS, but she never specified which episode. Yurtle the Turtle-This is a Parody of the Jingle Toy from Hallmark. Soon followed by Zaboo the Lemur. Stompies- These appear in TSAS Episode 2, no questions asked. Lotso Reading-This is a commercial brought on TSAS Episode 1, but the bookmark commercial from TSI Episode 5 is actually from The Lotso Reading Company. Beyblade- There's alot of these, so let's just say... Let it rip! Upcoming TSTV Shows- These consist of Angry Birds Space Adventures, Beyblade Metal Fusion Adventures, etc. The Rotting Pumpkin- A good classic from the deleted episode of TSI, but returns in some TSI Episodes. Sadly, the Rotting Pumpkin DID rot and he was sent to the dark abyss of what's known as: "The Dump". R.I.P The Rotting Pumpkin. You'll always be in our hearts. The Mumble-Only appears in a few episodes, but very funny. Uglydoll Announcements-These have to do with CoolGuyDudeManDude, who doesn't exist, and niether does this! V8 Fusion Drink- Only appeared in an episode where TSTV liked it. She hates it now. Random Toys- These consist of random toys TSTV recently got or had for a while. Examples include Kachooz and a Zorua Plushie. Random Announcements- These do appear randomly at random times, but are just there to tell somebody something, like telling Jackandjellify "Thanks for showing my character mePhone4!" Trivia ☻ This series was highly original. ☻ TSTV goes nuts with vids on Skylander Month ☻ Skylander Month has to do with new skylander vids and Halloween Activities. ☻ If TSTV gets 100 Subs, She'll be making a series called "Thumpback Unboxes Stuff" Outside of Skylander Month and release Total Skylander Pahketew Island incredibly early. ☻ TSTV Remembers when there were only 5 star ratings and views on YouTube counting for popularity instead of today's "Subscribers" ☻This is still going 'till the end of time, as TSTV claims. ☻Subscribe to TSTV for fun :D